You and I
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Serie de 10 one-shot's sobre el tan dulce, amoroso y desastroso CANY, osease, California/Nueva York. En esta ocasión, alzó una ceja terriblemente consternado. Primero, llegaba tarde a la a junta, lo cuál consideraba una falta gravísima... Imagen creada por Dako. :v Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD
1. La autora no tiene ni idea

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**RutLance -CrystalFairy**: ¡Hey! ¿Qué onda, Raza? ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les traigo esteserie de one-shot's sobre nuestros_** OC**_'s California y Nueva York qué he estado publicando en facebook, por cierto, el mío es** RutLance CF**, por si a alguien le interesa. n.n

Este capítulo va dedicado a **_Yukikitsune_** (¡Feliz cumple atrasado! n_nU) Sólo espero qué te guste, aunque creo que ya lo leíste. :3

Disfruten el capítulo. :3

* * *

**You and I.**

**_Capítulo 1:_ **La autora no tiene ni idea de qué están haciendo ahí.

En medio de una espesa selva, Wellington Addams, personificación del estado de Nueva York, y Raúl Ricardo _"Ritchie"_ González, personificación del estado de California; se hallaban en una situación un tanto... bizarra...

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que esté enmedio de una selva desconocida, ser atrapado por una tribu de caníbales y tenga qué estarte soportando, idiota?- Gruñó el estado de la Gran Manzana.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No es tan malo.- Le sonrió Ritchie, sin importarle nada más que la presencia del otro.- Los del hotel fueron tan amables de prepararnos un baño exclusivamente para nosotros.-

- **_¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ! ¡ESTO NO ES UN HOTEL NI UN BALNEARIO!_**- Estalló el neoyorkino.- ¡**_NOS ATRAPARON UNA TRIBU DE CANÍBALES Y NOS ESTÁN COCINANDO PARA COMERNOS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!_**- Tomó una de las verduras que se estaban cociendo con ellos y se lo estampó en la cara.- **_¿VES?_**-

California se quitó la verdura del rostro, y volvió a sonreír...

- Tal vez se trate de una nuevo método terapéutico.-

- Olvídalo.- Se apoyó en la orilla del caldero.- Damn!- Se llevó una mano a la frente.- Cómo quisiera tomarme un appletini en este momento.-

- That's easy!- Alzó el brazo y comenzó a gritar.- ¡Camarero! ¡Traíganos un appletini y un vaso de ¿Querry? Sparkling Hard Cider del 2011!-

- No creo que ninguno de ellos tenga una botella de alcohol en este lugar siquiera.-

- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_- Gritó de nueva cuenta el californiano.- _**¡ESO ES INACEPTABLE! ¡VOY A QUEJARME CON LA CÁMARA DE COMERCIO DE HOTELES Y RESTAURANTES!**_-

Momentos después, ambos estados disfrutaban de una copa de sus bebidas preferidas...

- ¿Ves? Te dije que era muy sencillo.- Sonrió sonrojado el estado dorado mientras se seguían cocinando dentro del caldero.

- Shut up.- Le ordenó Nueva York mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida sin importarle nada más en el mundo.- Y házme el favor de morirte primero.-

- Ok!-

Fin.

* * *

Había escrito este extra debido a qué obtuve 100 vistas en menos de un día, además de alcanzar las 500 vistas en _"Al final lloré"_, sólo se me ocurrió de repente. :3 Ya después les traeré los siguientes capítulos, así qué espero que se encuentren bien y qué pasen un bonito día. n_n

¡Nos vemos! ;D


	2. Nueva York y su modo de eliminar

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**RutLance -CrystalFairy**: ¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente andamos en el camino, y en esta ocasión les presento a la mejor opción qué tiene Nueva York para liberar el estrés acumulado, a Patricia Bow, nuestra personificación del estado de Nevada.

Pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~Yukikitsune:** _Je, je. Qué bueno que te gustó. :3 La verdad, pensaba en dedicarte otra cosa, más ya veremos luego. Gracias por el review y nos vemos. n.n

_**~*~Seiryu Hiro:**_ Bueno, sí. Lo importante es qué al final de cuentas pudieron probar sus bebidas favoritas. Muchas gracias por el review. :D

**_~*~Mich Gmez:_ **Primero qué nada, hay tomar en cuenta que Ritchie está profundamente enamorado de Wellington Addams, aún cuando el sentimiento no es mutuo. Es por eso que a todo lo qué diga Nueva York, California le responderá con una gran sonrisa, o la mayoría de las veces, claro está. En fin, gracias por el review, y a ver si este capítulo te agrada. n.n

¿Nadie se dio cuenta de qué ninguno de los dos hizo algo para tratar de salvarse? ._.

Sin más qué decir, disfruten el capítulo. :3

* * *

**You and I.**

_**Capítulo 2: **_Nueva York y su modo de eliminar rápidamente el estrés.

Wellington Addams, mejor conocido como el estado de Nueva York, es alguien que desde muy joven ha participado de pelea en pelea. Ahora es alguien un **_POCO_** más tranquilo, pero a veces, necesita sacar toda la presión que se le acumula debido a sus compromisos...

Por lo que acude a la ayuda de Patricia Bow, la personificación del estado de Nevada...

- Muy bien.- Nevada se puso las guanteletas.- Give me your best shot!-

Tras un par de golpes que no pasaban desapercibidos por Patty, Wellington decidió detenerse...

- Es inútil.- Comentó desganado el Estado Imperial.- Mejor lo dejamos para another day.-

- Oh, no, mister!- Gruñó la mujer y luego se le ocurrió una idea.- I know! Imitaré a tu _"Amado"_ California.-

Y Nueva York sólo sintió escalofríos al oír ese nombre...

- No te atreverías.- La amenazó.

- _"Oh, Wellington!"_- Nevada comenzó a comportarse como el Estado Dorado.- _"Look! Te traje este pastel de naranja que hice con todo mi amor para ti.** AAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_-

Y antes de que dijera otra cosa más, Nueva York lanzó un derechazo, qué Patricia logró parar...

-**_ SHUT UP, STUPID!_**- Gritó enardecido y olvidando qué estaba practicando boxeo con una chica.

- **_"WELLINGTON, I LOVE YOU!"_**- Nevada se divertía viendo cómo el otro perdía el control cada vez que se hablaba de Ritchie.- **_"¡Y ALGÚN DÍA LE DARÉ UNA GRAN MORDIDA A LA GRAN MANZANA!"_**-

Y seguían así, hasta que Nevada le conectaba un crochet.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ok, el crochet es un puñetazo semicírcular, dirigido principalmente a la cabeza. Es a lo qué se le llama _"gancho"_ o _"hook"_ en el boxeo, y si bien puse esto, es porqué en Las Vegas se llevan a cabo varios encuentros de box. Y en sí Nueva York se detiene, por la razón de qué Ritchie no le contesta los golpes. :3

._. La razón por la cuál Patricia logra imitar tan bien a Ritchie, fue porqué España la reclamó como parte de la Alta California, cuando aún estaba integrado al Virreinato de la Nueva España, hasta qué México se independizó en 1821. Tiempo después, Estados Unidos de América ganó el territorio como resultado de la Guerra de Intervención Americana, allá por 1848. No obstante, el 31 de octubre de 1864 se elevada a categoría de estado, durante la Guerra de Secesión. Esto le valió el apodo de_ "The Battle-Born State"_ (_"El Estado Nacido en la Batalla"_), así como también lo hiciera con anterioridad el estado de West Virginia.

;D ¡Nos vemos!


	3. California REALLY loves NY

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**RutLance -CrystalFairy**: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo la pasado en estos días? :3 Nuevamente aquí está otro capítulo más, y pues no sé si sea de su agrado, pero ya veremos, ¿ok? ;3

Pasemos al review:

**_~*~Mich Gmez:_ **Entiendo qué te moleste el hecho de qué Nueva York tenga qué acudir a una mujer para poder sacar su presión y estrés a golpes. Sin embargo, y lo sabemos por nuestros padres qué practicaron la lucha libre, tanto en el ámbito del boxeo, lucha libre o lucha grecorromana, las mujeres deben tener un entrenamiento dos o tres veces más rudo comparado con el de los hombres. Esto es para qué formen carácter y puedan resistir al momento de estar encima del ring o cuadrilátero. Por lo qué no sería de extrañarse qué Patricia se quejara cuando Wellington desistiera.

Acerca de ver la_ "manzana"_ de Ritchie, creéme, si lo quiere ver, pero a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. xD Gracias por el review. n.n

Le agradezco de corazón a **_nekita42_ **por tener este fanfic entre sus favoritos, igual a todos aquellos qué se toman la molestia de leerlo. :3

No sé si lo recuerden, y sé qué no tiene nada qué ver, pero en un día como hoy, hace 19 años, murió la cantante texana,** Selena Quintanilla**, más conocida como la _"Reina del Tex-Mex",_ y además, también se celebra el 100º aniversario del nacimiento del escritor y poeta mexicano, **Octavio Paz**. Qué cosas, ¿no? :I

Sin más qué decir, disfruten el capítulo. :3

* * *

**You and I.**

_**Capítulo 3:** _California REALLY loves NY. (Por si alguien lo dudaba)

Tras que finalizara una de las tantas reuniones de la Unión Americana...

- Wellington!- El aludido no pudo evitar sentirse tenso y morderse el interior de la mejilla.

- What do you want?- Le preguntó molesto.

- Look! ¡Lo compré pensando en ti!-

Y le mostró un dije con su cadena, la cuál tenía la inmortalizada frase _"I love NY"_, cosa qué hizo que lo tomara bruscamente de la ropa...

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho qué no compres nada con esa frase?- Le gritó molesto.

- But, Wellington! Tengo todo un cuarto lleno en mi casa con artículos de esa frase.- Le respondió el estado dorado.

Al oírlo, Nueva York lo soltó, y de inmediato se dirigió a la casa de California, a la cuál entró al instante, y comenzó a buscar el susodicho cuarto...

- Oh, my God.-

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos; ciertamente Ritchie no mentía al decir que el cuarto estaba**_ LLENO_ **de artículos: bolsas, ropa de toda clase, escolares, de hogar, joyas, pancartas y cientos más con la frase_ "I love NY"_...

Intentó destruir cada cosa que había en la habitación, pero al tomar una pequeña burbuja, no pudo hacer nada...

- Why?- Se preguntó de rodillas en el piso, sin saber que California estaba entrando a la pieza.- ¿Porqué no puedo romper nada?-

- Oh, Wellington!- California sonrió contento y con ojos brillosos.- Eso es porqué sientes algo por mí. _**AAAAAAAAH!**_-

Ignorando el hecho de que no podía destruir su propia mercancía, el estado imperial tomó de los cabellos a Ritchie y comenzó a golpearlo en el marco de la puerta...

- **_SHUT UP!_**- Gritó mientras seguía deshaciéndose de su estrés.- **_YOU MORON!_**-

**Fin.**

* * *

A mediados de 1970, o mejor dicho, allá por 1977, en un intento por promover el turismo de la Ciudad de Nueva York, se creó tanto un logotipo como una canción, los cuáles llegaron incluso a promover el estado de Nueva York, quedando el logotipo como una marca registrada, y la canción, **_"I love New York"_ **se convirtió en el himno estatal de Nueva York.

El creador del logotipo fue** Milton Glaser**, quién fuera contratado por el entonces Comisionado Adjunto del Departamento de Comercio del Estado de Nueva York, **William S. Doyle**. Milton Glaser se basó en una campaña de radio de Montreal, la estación de radio CJAD 800 AM en Québec, Canadá, cuya campaña se llamó _"Montreal, la ciudad con un corazón."_ Los sketchs originales y algunos cárteles fueron donados por Doyle para la permamente colección al Museo de Arte Moderno en Nueva York. Este logo consiste en la letra **_I_** en mayúscula, seguida de un símbolo de corazón rojo, debajo de los cuales están las letras** _N_** e **_Y_ **en mayúsculas, escritas con la fuente _American Typewriter._

Sin embargo, cuando ocurrió el ataque terrorista del 11 de Septiembre, Milton Glaser creó una versión modificada al ver qué la gente se ponía la camiseta con el logo para mostrar apoyo ante el ataque. Esta nueva versión decía _"I Love New York More Than Ever"_ (_"Yo Amo Nueva York Más Qué Nunca"_), con un puntito negro en el corazón simbolizando el sitio en donde estuviera el **_World Trade Center_**, las Torres Gemelas. El póster fue impreso por el New York Daily News y para recaudar fondos de caridad para ayudar a las personas afectadas por el ataque terrorista. Al pie del póster se le agregó una frase para animar a la gente a ayudar. _"Be generous. Your city needs you. This poster is not for sale."_ (_"Sea generoso. Tu ciudad te necesita. Este póster no está en venta"_)

Acerca de la canción, **_"I love New York"_**, ésta fue creada por **Steve Karmen**, en 1977 como parte de la campaña publicitaria para fomentar el turismo de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Sin embargo, allá por 1980, el entonces gobernador del estado de Nueva York, **Hugh Carey**, declaró esta canción como el himno estatal. Lo sorprendente fue qué Steve Karmen dio gratuitamente los derechos al Estado, ya qué se le conoce por retener los derechos publicitarios de todas sus canciones.

Hasta el momento, ha habido más de 3,000 demandas contra las imitaciones de este logo.

**"I Love New York"**

_I LOVE NEW YORK_  
_I LOVE NEW YORK_  
_I LOVE NEW YORK_

_There isn't another like it._  
_No matter where you go._  
_And nobody can compare it._  
_It's win and place and show._  
_New York is special._  
_New York is different_  
_'Cause there's no place else on earth _  
_Quite like New York _  
_And that's why_

_I LOVE NEW YORK_  
_I LOVE NEW YORK_  
_I LOVE NEW YORK_

* * *

¡Ah! Siento qué este capítulo fue demasiado cortito. ._. Así qué les daré la lista de en qué fics han salido estos dos. n.n

**_~*~"Antes de qué te cases"_** (Aparición estelar en el Especial de **Extras**: _"¡Yo también!"_, "_Lincoln Highway, el hilo rojo de asfalto del amor"_,_ "Las luces de Nueva York" _y_ "Una foto rara"_ de _"Fotos y recuerdos"_)

**_~*~"Le dije al corazón"_ **(Secuela de **_"Antes de qué te cases"_**, protagonistas y fichas técnicas)

**_~*~"El escuadrón de anormales"_ **(Protagonistas sólo en capítulos pares principalmente. Crossover con _Shingeki no Kyojin_)

_**~*~"La Bestia de Ojos Grises"** _(Spin-Off de los Extras: _"Crimen y castigo de una hada cejona"_ y_ "Calladitos y sentaditos, qué la autora va a contarles un cuentito"_ de **_"Mr. Lonely"_**)

**_~*~"¡Obvio" Si juegas con fuego, te vas a quemar"_ **(Mención en el One-Shot, aparición estelar en el Primer Especial de** Extras**: _"Sólo es por compromiso social"_)

**_~*~"I just died in your arms tonight"_ **(Side-story de**_ "Pretty woman"_**, protagonistas)

_**~*~"Supéralo, ¿quieres?"** _(Aparición estelar, junto con_ Nevada_, en el Especial de **Extras**: _"Y si ellos hubieran salido"_)

**_~*~"¡Random de Surtido Rico!"_ **(Este fic contiene ya sea **Extras** o **Spoilers** de los demás fanfics qué se hemos publicado de Hetalia, por lo cuál es mejor buscar el título del fic en el cuál se haya mencionado en esta lista. Sin embargo, aparecen algunos otros ya terminados)

_**~*~"Will you miss me in this christmas?"** _(Éste iba a ser otro **Extra** para **_"You and I"_**, sin embargo, se alargó tanto qué decidí publicarlo como One-Shot. Protagonistas principales)

**_~*~"Loco por ti"_ **(Secuela de _**"La Bestia de Ojos Grises."**_ Protagonistas principales)

**_~*~"¿Con qué el más grande?"_ **(Personajes secundarios)

**_~*~"La copa vacía"_ **(Secuela de **_"Will you miss me in this christmas?"_**, protagonistas principales)

**_~*~"Juanito y yo"_ **(Apariciones estelares de _Chibi Nueva York_, _Chibi California_, _Chibi Nuevo México_ y_ Chibi Washington D.C._, en el** Extra** _"Especial de Chibi Aventuras: Sección Guardería"_ del capítulo_ "El regalo"_)

_**~*~Un día en la casa de la familia Infante Garcia"** _(Mención de Wellington y aparición menor de Ritchie en el capítulo_ "Papá, mamá y el resto de la familia"_)

**_~*~¡Pero no se enoje, Don Rigo!"_ **(Aparición de Wellington como paciente de Roderich Edelstein, mención de Ritchie en el primer capítulo)

También saldrán próximamente en **_"Las formas del amor"_**, **_"Cuando muere el día"_**, **_"¡Al diablo! ¡Esto es amor!"_**, **_"Para llegar a ti"_**, y otros dos, los cuáles aún no tengo el título, pero uno es con ambos como adolescentes, y en el otro saldrá la versión nyo de Wellington. No obstante, Ritchie aparecerá ocasionalmente en**_ "Pretty woman"_** y en un capítulo de _"¡Oh, la estática!"_ en **_"Sabor a mí"_** n.n

En otra ocasión pondré el himno estatal de California, ¡está bien bonito! n.n

;D ¡Nos vemos!


	4. Están en todos lados

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**RutLance -CrystalFairy**: Hey, ¿cómo están? Esperemos qué bien, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Saben? Había algo, una duda más que nada, qué me rondaba por la cabeza, sí de esas qué te atormentan silenciosamente, de las cuáles uno debe hallar la respuesta. Pues ayer me llegó esa respuesta, allá, en Estados Unidos, de una forma muy ruda. Un camión se prendió en llamas a pocos metros de donde estábamos mi hermana mayor, mi mamá y yo, bloqueando la salida más cercana del lugar. Logramos alejarnos, y al parecer lograron controlar el fuego, y por lo qué oí, el conductor se quemó una pierna completa. Cuando recorríamos el freeway, oímos y sentimos un ruido, y ya en una gasolinera qué estaba inmediatamente en la siguiente salida, nos dimos cuenta de qué la llanta estaba a punto de estallar; sin embargo, un familiar vivía cerca y pudimos cambiar la llanta sin tanto problema. No obstante, comenzaron llegar patrullas, un camión de bomberos y ambulancias a una cuadra del domicilio de esta persona, ya que al parecer una bodega de una escuela se estaba quemando, más lograron controlar el incendio. Ya acá en México, vimos más ambulancias y policías conforme llegábamos a casa.

¿Porqué les cuento todo esto? Es una razón un tanto simple, y hasta tonta en cierto grado, y es qué No vale la pena escribir algo si no puedo disfrutarlo por completo. Me he dado cuenta de qué alguien _"cree"_ qué esto de escribir fanfics es una competencia de popularidad, e inconscientemente le seguí el juego. Últimamente he tenido problemas muy difíciles por atravesar, y he querido mostrarme firme y serena, más también tengo un punto de quiebre. No estoy diciendo esto porqué recibo poca o nada de respuesta por parte de los lectores, yo no los obligo a nada, ya qué respeto su decisión de hacerlo o no; digo esto porqué me aflige no poder darles todo y lo mejor de mí, sólo eso. Nada más.

Sé qué no soy muy buena escribiendo, ni tampoco tengo las mejores historias para leer, pero están hechas con el mejor de mis esfuerzos y deseos para qué puedan disfrutarlos, No para qué alguien como**_ TÚ_ **me atosigue. Entiende Animalita, no estoy compitiendo con nadie, sólo quiero divertirme un poco al escribir.

Fuera de todo eso, estoy bien, no nos pasó nada, logramos llegar vivas, y eso, es lo qué cuenta, ¿no? :3

Pasemos a los reviewses:

**_~*~Mich Gmez:_ **¡Muchas gracias por el review! n.n Ciertamente, Ritchie está súper enamoradísimo de Nueva York, pero como dije anteriormente, el sentimiento no es mutuo... aún. :3 Sobre el trauma de Wellington, cada quién tiene sus propios problemas, más ése no es el motivo por el cuál golpea a California, y éste, tiene una muy buena razón para dejarse golpear únicamente por Nueva York. :D

**_~*~nekita42:_ **Al contrario, muchas gracias a ti. n.n No te preocupes por las faltas de ortografía, no estamos ni en la escuela ni esto es un concurso, no tengo problemas con eso, a menos qué no entienda absolutamente nada de lo qué me quieran expresar en el review. ._. Por lo pronto, aquí hay otro capítulo, y nuevamente, gracias. n.n

**_~*~Yukikitsune:_** xD Así es, todos amamos a Nueva York, pero él no parece darse cuenta de ello, aún cuando Ritchie se lo dice cada qué puede. :3 Muy bien, se puede decir qué en una relación, dentro de la psicología, existen tanto _"caricias positivas"_ como_ "caricias negativas"_; las positivas vienen siendo los besos, mimos, un roce, todo aquello agradable. Las negativas vienen siendo los golpes, mordidas, jalones, todo aquello doloroso como incómodo. Explicado en una manera más simple, el ejemplo más cercano sería el de _"Pégame, pero no me dejes"_, en el cuál uno de los dos no muestra nada de interés en su pareja, pero es cuando se enoja qué le dirige la palabra y es el centro de su atención. Ésta es una de las razones por las cuáles las mujeres qué son golpeadas por sus maridos o parejas no los denuncian o los dejan, alegando qué están sumamente enamoradas de ellos, ellas, etc. Y sí, ya quisiera uno tener dinero como Ritchie. u.u Aún no logro juntar con los reviewses el dinero suficiente para comprar una laptop, ya no digamos decente. u.u Gracias por el review. :3

Sin más qué decir, disfruten el capítulo. :3

* * *

**You and I.**

**_Capítulo 4:_** Están en todos lados.

Con los prepativos para celebrar el Año Nuevo, Wellington Addams, la personificación del estado de Nueva York, estaba más irritable qué de costumbre. Y esa mañana, para detener un dolor de cabeza, se estaba tomando un par de aspirinas junto con un vaso de agua, cuando se llegó_ "otro"_ dolor de cabeza...

- Wellington!- Se oyó del otro lado de la puerta, al igual qué los toquidos.

- Why...?- Dejó el vaso con agua sobre la mesita y se prestó a abrirle.- What do you want?-

Raúl Ricardo_ "Ritchie"_ González, entró con algo envuelto con una chamarra, y de inmediato apagó las luces y cerró las cortinas del departamento...

- There.- Y dejó en el suelo lo qué llevaba cargando.- Ya puedes salir, little guy.-

Nueva York al instante reconoció al pequeño mowgai...

- ¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí en mi departamento?- Gritó molesto el estado Imperial.

- Me lo encontré en un callejón cuando venía para acá.- Sonrió el estado Dorado.- Y se llama Gizmo, ¿no es lindo?-

- I don't care, sácalo antes de qué ocurra lo mismo qué en las películas.-

- Todo estará bien, Wellington.- Y al momento de moverse, tiró el vaso de agua, haciendo qué el líquido cayera sobre el pequeño Gizmo.- ¡Opss!-

Y fue cuando el neoyorkino no pudo soportarlo más...

- **_AAAAAAAH!_**- Chilló Ritchie, al ser sacado de una patada, con los nuevos mogwais, del departamento.- Wellington!-

- There.- Y se sacudió las manos tras deshacerse de ellos.- I need an appletini.-

- ¿Y ahora qué hago con todos ustedes?- Se preguntó el californiano tras reunirlos a todos.- I know!-

En Florida...

- Miss Gloria.- Un mensajero le llevaba un paquete con algunos agujeros a la personificación del estado de Florida.- This is for you, from California.-

- ¿Ahora qué me mandó ese stupid gay?-

Abrió la caja, saliendo los pequeños mogwais, y se encontró además con una tarjeta...

- _"No los alimentes después de medianoche, ni tampoco les des agua"_- Leyó la tarjeta el estado Soleado.- ¿Con qué sí?-

E hizo al revés las indicaciones de Ritchie, llevándose una gran sorpresa al día siguiente...

- **_AAAAAAAH!_**-

Y en Nueva York...

- Debe ser una rata.- El de ojos grises tenía una bola de pelos qué encontró en un rincón de su escritorio.

- Mogwai.- Cruzó corriendo con rapidez por el pasillo el pequeño Gizmo.

**Fin.**

* * *

:3 Ok, para todos aquéllos ochenteros, de seguro se acordarán de los _"Gremlins"_, unas criaturitas bastante peligrosas y destructivas, que amaban el caos y la película de _"Blanca Nieves"_ xD

Había escrito este Extra el 31 de diciembre del año pasado para todos mis contactos en Facebook, y la imagen difiere, ya qué en vez de poner al Gremlin Listo, puse a Gizmo con un gorrito navideño y tocando un piano eléctrico.

En sí, el porqué está relacionado con Ritchie y Wellington, fue por la secuela, _"Gremlins 2"_, qué se desarrolla en Nueva York, dentro de un edificio qué lo tenía todo: cine, estación de tv, laboratorios, etc, etc, etc. Además de qué los gremlins salen cantando _"New York, New York"_ xD Les recomiendo ambas películas si quieren ver algo divertidamente cómica-aterrorizante. Dx La escena del gremlin-murciélago cuando termina arriba de una catedral como gárgola fue genial.

Acerca de Gloria Dickinson, la personificación del Estado de Florida, sabrán más de ella y del porqué se pelea constantemente con California en el siguiente capítulo de _"Le dije al corazón"_, el cuál tengo planeado continuarlo en estos días. De hecho, el primer capítulo de ese fic inicia con ellos dos peleando como perros y gatos.

;D ¡Nos vemos!


	5. El regalo

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**RutLance -CrystalFairy**: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Disfrutando las vacaciones? digo, ya qué yo no tengo vacaciones nunca. xD

Cuando escribí este capítulo, en Nueva York estaban a _-10 Cº _Muy frío, ¿no? ._.

Este capítulo va dedicado a**_ RozenSword_**, ya qué se lo escribí el día qué cumplió años, pero ya no me acuerdo cuando fue, lo siento. ._.

Pasemos a los reviewses:

**___~*~Guest:_** ¡Oh, la innombrable! xD Me partí de risa al leer el comentario al respecto, pero shsss. ;3 ¿Ok? Ciertamente a todos nos pasan alguna que otra calamidad, ¿cierto? Aquí y en todas partes. :)

Te agradezco el apoyo, tanto para mí, como para mi hermana, ya que nos esforzamos para entretenernos nosotras, y de paso, a ustedes. n.n

Sobre Ritchie y el objeto de su afecto, ya veremos cómo se sigue desarrollando este amor apasionado. (_¡Volver, volver, volver!_ ¡Ajúa! xD)

Creo que nosotros, los nacidos y los qué vivieron en los ochentas, fuimos muy afortunados, ya que antes había más originalidad e ingenio. No como ahora, qué refritan, o peor, copian la misma historia una y otra vez. Hay qué ser un tantito más creativo, ¿no lo creen?

Tenemos una tanda de fanfics a actualizar, y estén al pendiente, ya que de un momento a otro aparecerán. :3 ¡Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos! ;D

**_~*~Mich Gmez:_ **¡Muchas gracias ! n.n Es verdad, Gizmo es tan lindo, en especial cuando canta. :3 Pero no te apures, Ritchie hace todo de buena intención, excepto cuando se trata de Florida, con ella se ha llevado mal desde 1850.

Yo también te mando un gran abrazo, besitos y galletitas. Sé que no viene al caso, pero ¿han visto la imagen de **_"¿Con qué el más grande?"_** Ese pastel lo hicimos para todos ustedes por llegar a los 50 fanfics publicados entre las dos, ¡fue un desastre! xD Y es verdad, nos desanimamos y nos sentimos mal en ocasiones, pero quiénes terminan pagando los platos rotos vienen siendo ustedes, y no está bien. Hay qué continuar escribiendo por y para todos. n.n

**_~*~Danni:_** xD ¿Donde estabas, compañero? Se te extraña por estos rumbos. Bien, contestaré todos tus reviewses:

1) Hay una razón importante, aparte del amor, por la cuál Ritchie siempre está ahí, y tienes razón, Nueva York no hace el intento para qué lo deje en paz. Posiblemente se le olvida con tanto trabajo, o porqué espera qué el otro recapacite, quién sabe. :3

2) xD ¡Ni cómo negarlo! Pero es parte de su naturaleza. :p

3) Creo que esto se aplica a todos en algún momento. Sin embargo, para Ritchie existen dos o tres cosas por encima del amor qué siente por Wellington.

4) Muchas gracias, y aunque yo no entiendo mucho acerca de las fujoshis, fundashis, bla, bla, bla, prefiero mejor qué sean tolerantes al respecto, nada más. Lo de las carreras, sólo dentro de las mentes de esas personas saben lo qué está pasando, por lo qué empecé mejor a ignorarlas, al igual qué sus círculos sociales. Ritchie y Wellington pueden ser desesperantes, pero ¿quién no es así? Debo decirte qué en un principio, se me ocurrió qué Nueva York cortaba una pistola y les disparaba a los nuevos mogwais, ¡pero sería muy cruel! Dx Así qué creo que así estuvo bien. Gracias por los reviewses. :3

En fin, tengo qué aclarar qué ya casi se me acaban los capítulos qué publiqué en facebook, los cuáles son 6, por lo qué los últimos cuatro serán publicados primeramente aquí. Y tardaré un poco, ya qué aún estoy trabajando en ellos, sólo les pido paciencia, ¿ok? n.n

Disfruten el capítulo. ;D

* * *

**You and I.**

**_Capítulo 5:_ **El regalo.

Cualquiera qué lo conociera, diría qué había perdido la razón, más cuando se presentó con un regalo, con todo y moño, a la sala de juntas de la Unión Americana...

- You moron.- Le aventó el susodicho regalo a la cara.- That's for you.-

- Wellington?- Los ojos le brillaban con tal intensidad, qué le era imposible verlo directamente.

- Just shut up, y abrélo.- Le ordenó el neoyorkino.

Al instante, y no queriendo llevarle la contraria, abrió el regalo, encontrándose con algo qué jamás imaginó...

- ¿Un collar para perros?- Y por su mente pasó la imagen de los dos tomados de la mano, paseando con un cachorrito.- ¡Oh, Wellington! ¡Te amo!-

- El collar es para ti.- Le aclaró el de ojos grises.- Incluso, tiene tu nombre.-

Más de uno se puso de pie para ver. La pequeña placa sólo decía _"Moron"_...

- **_¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A PONERLE ESE NOMBRE, YOU BASTARD!?_**- Le gritó Nuevo México, molesto por el descaro de Nueva York.

- No es tu asunto.- Le respondió.

- ¿No tuviste problemas para ponerle ese nombre a la placa?-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¿Y cuál es el nombre de su mascota?- Le preguntó el encargado de la tienda de mascotas.

- Moron.- Contestó con los brazos cruzados el neoyorkino.

- Pero, eso ni siquiera es un nombre.-

- Es extranjero.-

- ¡Ah, ok!-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Y antes de qué otra cosa ocurriera, Ritchie se había puesto ya el collar...

- It's perfect!- Exclamó contento.- Oh, Wellington!- Se llevó las manos a mejillas sonrosadas.- ¡Te amo!-

- Sino fuera porqué es California, cualquier otro se hubiera sentido ofendido.-

- Yeah, yeah.- Sacó una correa de uno de sus bolsillos y la enganchó al collar de California.- Vamos a pasear.-

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Yes! Yes! Yes!- Chilló emocionado el californiano, y siguió a Nueva York, olvidándose por completo de la junta.

- Siento pena por Ritchie.-

**.~o0o~.**

Momentos después, en Central Park...

- Y ahí te quedas.- Le dijo el de ojos grises, tras amarrar al joven pecoso de un árbol.- No te muevas de ahí, hasta qué regrese.-

- ¡Sí, Wellington! ¡Lo qué tú digas!- Contestó emocionado, y vio cómo se retiraba al instante.- ¡Oh, Wellington! ¡Me compró un collar!-

Las horas pasaron, y pese a qué algunos otros estados de la Unión Americana trataron de persuadir al californiano de quitarse el collar, y abandonar el lugar, éste permanecía firme, en la espera del regreso del amor de su vida...

- ¡No me iré!- Les contestaba a sus amigos y semejantes.- ¡No hasta qué vuelva Wellington!-

Y no les quedaba de otra, qué ir a persuadir al neoyorkino, pero era igual de terco qué el otro...

- I don't care.- Respondía sin quitar la vista de un montón de documentos, y tomando su appletini.- Get out from my house, I'm working!-

Y no les quedaba de más, qué esperar...

**.~o0o~.**

Ya casi era medianoche, cuando Wellington echó un vistazo por la ventana. Estaba haciendo frío, lo común por esos días, además de qué estaba lloviendo...

- That stupid moron.- Maldijo tras colgar el teléfono y explicarle de nueva cuenta al policía qué se trataba de un asunto de Estado.- He's still there.-

Y armándose de abrigo, impermeable, paraguas y una toalla, Nueva York se dirigió a Central Park...

- Wake up!- Le gritó tras darle una patada al encontrarlo dormido bajo el árbol.

- We-Wellington.- Le sonrió con ternura el estado dorado.- Hi!-

- Here.- Le aventó la toalla encima y lo desamarró.- Let's go to my house. Hurry up, no quiero pescar un resfriado.-

- Eh?- Se acomodó la toalla confundido, pero al instante entendió.- Ok!- Chilló y lo siguió como un cachorrito.

Tras llegar, le permitió usar el baño, le prestó una bata para dormir, y aunque deseaba dejarlo dormir al pie de la puerta, no tuvo más remedio qué dejarlo usar el cuarto de huéspedes, el cuál nunca se usaba...

- Good night, Wellington!- Ritchie abrazó la almohada, rodando en el colchón.- ¡Te amo!-

- _**SHUT UP!**_-

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente en la junta, todos estaban muy sorprendidos. Y todo se debía a qué California estaba como si nada, mientras qué Nueva York...

- ¡Achú!- Se limpió la nariz con una servilleta con mentol.- Sorry.-

- Bless you!- Le respondió uno de los presentes.

- ¡Oh, Wellington!- Ritchie estaba preocupado notoriamente por el de ojos grises.- ¡Te hubieras quedado en casa para qué descansaras, y yo podría estar cuidándote con todo mi amor!-

- Finish this stupid extra.- Y se llevó una mano a la frente.- Please.-

**Fin.** (Porqué Wellington lo pidió ._.)

* * *

¡Lo prometido es deuda! Y las deudas de juego son siempre deudas de honor. He aquí el himno estatal de California. n.n

**_"I Love You, California"_**  
By F. B. Silverwood.

**Verse 1:**

_I love you, California, you're the greatest state of all._  
_I love you in the winter, summer, spring and in the fall._  
_I love your fertile valleys; your dear mountains I adore._  
_I love your grand old ocean and I love her rugged shore._

**Chorus:**

_Where the snow crowned Golden Sierras_  
_Keep their watch o'er the valleys bloom,_  
_It is there I would be in our land by the sea,_  
_Every breeze bearing rich perfume._  
_It is here nature gives of her rarest. It is Home Sweet Home to me,_  
_And I know when I die I shall breathe my last sigh_  
_For my sunny California._

**Verse 2:**

_I love your red- wood forests - love your fields of yellow grain._  
_I love your summer breezes and I love your winter rain._  
_I love you, land of flowers; land of honey, fruit and wine._  
_I love you, California; you have won this heart of mine._

**Verse 3:**

_I love your old gray Missions - love your vineyards stretching far._  
_I love you, California, with your Golden Gate ajar._  
_I love your purple sun- sets, love your skies of azure blue._  
_I love you, California; I just can't help loving you._

**Verse 4:**

_I love you, Catalina, you are very dear to me._  
_I love you, Tamalpais, and I love Yosemite._  
_I love you, Land of Sunshine, Half your beauties are untold._  
_I loved you in my childhood, and I'll love you when I'm old._

* * *

;D ¡Nos vemos!


	6. Lil' Charlie

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**RutLance -CrystalFairy**: ¿Qué onda, Raza? ¿Cómo les va? Yo espero qué bien, o de perdido, qué no haya sido algo grave al respecto.

Este capítulo va dedicado a**_ Dako_**, a quién se lo publiqué en su muro cuando cumplió años, en especial, porqué es una gran admiradora del **_CANY._** n.n

Pasemos al reviews:

**_~*~Mich Gmez:_ **Primero qué nada, muchas gracias por el review. n.n Ahora, con respecto a Wellington, pues, es algo complicado de explicar, pero poco a poco está dando su brazo a torcer, aunque deberías verlo en **_"I just died in your arms tonight"_**, cuando obliga a Ritchie a hacer con él una promesa desde niños. :3 Pero regresemos a éste fic, gracias por leer el capítulo y también te mando un abrazo.

Ahora con respecto a la Feria de San Marcos, por desgracia no puedo ir, son varias las razones; una es qué no tengo dinero ;-;, y la más importante, es qué no estoy en condiciones de viajar. Sé qué he mencionado haber ido a Texas, pero porqué vivo extremadamente cerca, y en el mismo día estoy de regreso. u.u Lamento pues no poder ir al hermoso Aguascalientes, ya qué es uno de los lugares a los cuáles he querido ir desde niña.

¡Ah! D: Este es el último capítulo qué he publicado en Facebook, así qué debo advertirles qué los siguientes cuatro van a tardar un poco para ser publicados, aún debo trabajar en ellos, más espero tenerlos tan pronto sea posible, ¿okay? n.n

Disfruten el capítulo. ;D

* * *

**You and I.**

_**Capítulo 6:**_ Lil' Charlie.

En ocasiones, las cosas sólo ocurren, así, de repente. Tal y como le sucediera a Wellington Addams, la personificación del Estado de Nueva York...

Él iba cruzando Central Park para llegar con mayor prontitud a su hogar. Hizo una leve pausa en su andar, y fue ahí cuando lo vio, sentado en sus patitas traseras, y con su lengua de fuera. Se miraron ambos a los ojos por un instante, el cuál bastó para que el animalito comenzara a seguirlo sin qué se diera cuenta...

Llegó a su departamento, y ya se encontraba preparando un appletini, cuando oyó ruidos extraños provenientes del exterior. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró que no había nadie por ningún lado del pasillo. Cerró con llave, tratando de hallar una explicación lógica a aquello, hasta qué se dio cuenta de qué no estaba solo...

- What the hell?- Frunció molesto el ceño.

Ahí, sobre la barra en la qué se estaba preparando su bebida favorita, se hallaba sentado un cachorrito de golden retriever, de no más de 6 meses, y a un lado de éste, se encontraba volcada la copa, con el contenido desparramado por toda la superficie...

Y antes de que pudiese hacer algo al respecto, el perrito saltó de la barra, corrió rumbo a él, echándosele encima, lamiendo todo su rostro...

- _**STOP!**_- Gritaba, tratando de quitarse de encima al cachorro.- **_STOP, YOU MORON!_**-

Intentó deshacerse de él toda la noche, sin lograrlo. Lo único qué consiguió, además de unas ojeras qué ocultó a la perfección con maquillaje, fue qué el perrito se encariñara más con él...

- ¡Woof, woof!- Ladró tras depositar sus pantuflas frente a él, en el suelo.

- Mmm.- Frunció el ceño al alzarlas, y descubrir qué estaban babeadas y mordidas.

Y eso no fue lo único qué le llevó...

- ¡Woof!- Volvió a ladrar, sin soltar lo qué llevaba en la boca.

- **_YOU DAMN DOG!_**- Gritó al ver qué traía su cepillo de dientes.- _**GIVE ME THAT, YOU IDIOT!**_-

Trató de quitárselo, más el perrito obstinado, no soltaba el cepillo pensando que estaba jugando con él. Pero al pasar las horas, y algunas otras cosas más por el hocico del animalito, Nueva York se dio cuenta de qué llevaba un collar...

- No tiene placa de identificación.- Dijo tras revisarlo por completo.

Le tomó una fotografía, imprimiéndola al instante junto con un aviso, para qué el dueño apareciera y se llevara al cachorro lo más rápido posible...

- Sir, it's that your puppy?- Le preguntó un policía qué se le acercó cuando estaba repartiendo los volantes.

Se volvió a ver a donde estaba el perrito, sólo para molestarse al darse cuenta de qué no sólo estaba arrancando los volantes de donde estuvieran pegados, también los estaba deshaciendo y saltaba sobre ellos, haciendo qué se volaran con el aire...

- It's not my...-

- ¡Woof!- Y el cachorrito lo interrumpió al echársele encima, lamiendo cariñosamente su rostro.

- _**STOP, YOU MORON DOG!**_-

- Sir.- El policía tomó de un brazo al pelinegro.- You must come... **_¡ARGHT!_**- Gritó el oficial cuando su mano fuera mordida.

- **_¡GRR, GRR!_**-

Unas horas después, en la Corte se encontraba el de ojos grises junto con el perrito, qué estaba muy cómodo con su correa, sacando la lengua...

- Por orden del Estado de Nueva York, señor Addams, deberá pagar la cantidad antes fijada por daños a un oficial, tirar basura y no cuidar apropiadamente a su mascota.- Y no lo dejó decir nada.- Have a nice day. Next case, please.-

No podía creerlo, su gente le imponía una multa, ¡a nombre de él!, ya después se las arreglaría tanto con el juez como con los oficiales de policía. Salió de la Corte con el pequeño perrito...

- I hate you.-

Todo la mañana se le fue en registrar, vacunar, desinfectar, acicalar y comprarle comida al canino, e iban pasando por Central Park, cuando Vermont se aproximó a ellos...

- Good morning, mon ami New York.- Le sonrió al estado imperial.

- Vermont, good... Stop, you moron!- Gritó al sentirse jalado por el cachorro.

- ¡Woof! ¡Woof!- Se acercó al Estado Verde y comenzó a olfatearla.- ¡Woof! ¡Woof!-

- ¡Oh, qué bonito perrito!- Se llevó las manos a las mejillas y comenzó a rascarlo.- It's yours, New York?-

- No, but debo cuidarlo. Se llama Charlie.- Contestó soltando un suspiro hondo, luego se dio cuenta de qué el animalito se estaba revolcando en el piso para qué Vermont le rascara la panza.- Stop that, you moron!-

- It's so cute!-Dijo la pelirroja soltando una risilla al ver cómo el canino se le echaba encima a lamidas a Nueva York.

- _**STOP IT!**_-

Momentos después en su departamento, el estado imperial creía que las cosas no podrían estar peor...

- Wellington!-

Hasta qué apareció California con una de sus canastas de frutas...

- What the hell are you doing here?- Sintió qué se le crispaban los nervios.

- Sólo venía a darte esta muestra de mi amor.- Dejó la canasta sobre una mesita y vio al pequeño perrito.- Oh! A puppy!-

Y estaba a punto de acariciarlo, cuando el pequeño golden retriever empezó a gruñir...

- Grr.-

- Ah?- El estado dorado se contuvo de tocarlo.

- _**¡ROAR, ROAR, ROAR, ROAR, ROAR!**_-

- **_AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH!_**- Comenzó a correr Ritchie, al ver qué el cachorrito quería morderlo.

El pelinegro se acercó a ellos, una vez qué se detuvieran, sorprendiéndose de ver a California tirado en el suelo y con los cabellos alborotados, y a Charlie sentado encima de él, sacando la lengua...

- Good... boy.- Dijo el de ojos grises.- Te daré una galleta.-

- ¡Woof!- Se paró sobre sus patitas traseras, aún arriba del estado dorado, contento por su recompensa.- ¡Woof!-

- Ah, Wellington!- Chillaba Ritchie, lamentando su suerte y sus propias leyes.- Why?-

Y eso le dio una idea. Al día siguiente, en el Pentágono...

- Sir.- Un mensajero depositó una gran caja con agujeros en el suelo de su oficina, la cuál empezó de inmediato a moverse compulsivamente.- This is for you.-

Phillip _"Duke"_ Davis, la personificación del Estado de Washington D.C., se le quedó viendo un momento a la caja, y algo le decía que no era nada bueno...

- Sir, debe abrirla.-Le comentó uno de sus trabajadores.- Nosotros nos encargaremos si ocurre algo malo.-

- Okay.-

Al momento de abrir el paquete, Charlie se aventó encima de él, ladrando y tratando de darle una gran mordida...

- **_¡ROAR, ROAR, ROAR, ROAR, ROAR!_**-

- _**TAKE THIS BEAST OFF FROM ME!**_- Gritaba la Ciudad Capital, pidiendo ayuda.- _**HELP!**_-

Y en lo qué sus hombres le ayudaban tras la confusión, el pequeño Charlie salía contento del lugar con los pantalones de la_ América Romana_...

- _**GIVE ME THAT BACK!**_-

Y en Nueva York...

- No me lo podrá regresar.- Decía el pelinegro dentro de su bañera con hidromasaje y sales mediterráneas, oyendo música de jazz, y finalmente tomando su appletini.- Registré the puppy a su nombre.-

**Fin.**

_Nota curiosa:_ En California está prohibido sacarle la lengua a un perro.

* * *

¡Oh, vaya! Ritchie la tiene un poco difícil ahora, ¿no creen? :P Aunque en **_"Un día en la casa de la familia Infante García"_**, se menciona qué precisamente Ritchie era el dueño de Charlie y de McCoy, una perrita boxer, a los cuáles regala. McCoy es la mascota de Chentito, el más pequeño de los hermanos de Chema. (Tenemos 5 OC's de México, por si no lo sabían. :3)

Bueno, no me queda más qué agradecer que sigan leyendo, dejando reviewses y agregar este fic a favoritos. n.n ¡Nos vemos! ;D


	7. N-No, No ¡NO!

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

**RutLance -CrystalFairy**: ¿Qué cuentan? :3 Espero qué muchos de ustedes hayan tenido buenas vacaciones. ._. ¿Qué? A mí me encantaba ir a la escuela, no miento. -3-

En fin, ¡aquí está otro capítulo! :D Y pues, va dedicado especialmente a una persona qué hoy cumple años. n.n T-T No sé cuál sea su nick aquí en Fanfiction, pero sólo sé qué es de **_Paraguay_**, creo, y qué me agregó a sus contactos del Face para decirme lo mucho qué le agradaron Ritchie y Wellington. :3 ¡Cielos! Hacía mucho tiempo que no me ocurría algo así. Sin contar qué no son muchos mis contactos. Pero bueeeno. Gracias, y espero qué te guste tu regalo. n3n

Pasemos a los reviewses:

**_~*~Mich Gmez: _**Muchas gracias por tu review, primero qué nada. n.n Acerca de eso sobre responderlos, a mí me gusta mucho hacerlo, en parte porqué alguien se toma la molestia de dejar su impresión acerca de lo qué escribo, más no respondo cuando se trata de One-shot's o capítulos finales por las razones obvias. Gracias por lo del pastel de guayaba, n.n y pues, esperemos qué algún día se pueda lo del viaje, más como están las cosas por acá... A ver qué pasa primero. :) Ahora sí, respecto al fic, xD así es el pobre, ¿qué más podemos pedir de él? Pero si no fuera así, ni siquiera sabríamos cómo terminaría esta historia. n.n Gracias nuevamente, y aquí hay otro capítulo. :3

_**~*~Cronos666:** _Me alegra saber qué cada capítulo te ha hecho reír, es algo qué me levanta el ánimo, bueno, ¿a quién no? :P Con respecto a tu petición, tengo desde hace mucho la idea en mente, sólo me faltaría desarrollarla un poco más, o mejor dicho, encontrarle un buen título. ._. Verán, en ocasiones no puedo escribir si no tengo el título en cuestión, ya qué es un aspecto muy importante, no sólo para los fanfickers como nosotros, los escritores y novelistas, sino para todos en general, ¿no lo creen? n.n Muchas gracias, y pues, lo único qué te pediría sería tener mucha, pero mucha paciencia para ver nacer este fic, ¿ok? :3

¡Por cierto! La imagen, bastante linda por cierto, de este capítulo es por cortesía de **_Dako_**, quién los dibujó a como se los imaginaba, y también me comentó qué Wellington no se dejaba dibujar, hasta qué le dije que Ritchie se encargaría de eso, y dicho, y hecho, se terminó el dibujo apenas se lo dije. :v Para los qué no saben, y también para los que lo leyeron, es la escena donde Nueva York le entrega un dije con forma de osito a California, del fic **_"La copa vacía"_**; y ahora qué me acuerdo, no he podido escribir el Especial de Extras. ._. Lo siento. u.u

Disfruten el capítulo. ;D

* * *

**You and I.**

_**Capítulo 7:**_ N-No. No. ¡NO!

No podía creerlo, maldijo a todos y cada uno de los qué conocía, e incluso a los qué no conocía. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de qué por primera vez, desde qué fuera fundado como colonia holandesa, llegaba tarde a una junta...

- Lamento mucho la demora.- Se excusó al llegar a la sala de reuniones de la Unión Americana.- Pero mejor revisemos de inmediato los puntos a tratar sobre...-

- Nueva York.- Lo interrumpió Nueva Jersey.- Hemos terminado ya con los asuntos relacionados a la nación.-

Alzó una ceja terriblemente consternado. Primero, llegaba tarde a la a junta, lo cuál consideraba una falta gravísima. Segundo, la seriedad de Nueva Jersey, la cuál había perdido tiempo atrás, no le auguraba nada bueno. Tercero, ¿habían terminado sin él? O lo qué era peor, iniciaron sin él. ¿Qué seguía ahora?...

- Vamos, vamos.- Dijo de pronto, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Philip_ "Duke"_ Davis, la personificación de Washington, D.C.- Digamosle a nuestro atrasado _"amigo"_ de las buenas nuevas.-

- I don't wanna hear your sh...-

- ¡Oh, claro qué tendrá que importarte!- Lo interrumpió la América romana.- Dile, Idaho.-

- New York, hemos votado, y decidimos por unanimidad qué Washington D.C. sea a partir de este momento un estado libre de la nación.-

Un tic en el ojo era poco comparado con la rabia qué sentía por dentro. Primero ese maldito le quitaba su posición como capital nacional, ¿y ahora esto?...

- **_YOU WHAT!?_**-

Tenía de ganas de agarrar a golpes a Duke, pero aún faltaban más sorpresas para él...

- Hemos tomado las medidas adecuadas con respecto a ti, Wellington, y ya qué nos demostrado qué ni siquiera eres capaz de tomar con seriedad la puntualidad y las juntas, **_TODOS_** quedamos de acuerdo a degradarte como un estado dependiente.-

Eso no le gustó, y aunque no quería saberlo, tenía qué preguntar...

- With who?- Y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Con el único capaz de levantar tu desastrosa economía, sin verse afectado del todo.-

- _**WITH WHO, YOU STUPID IDIOT!?**_-

- Wellington!-

Lentamente, se volteó. Y ahí estaba, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, un leve sonrojo en las mejillas llenas de pecas, y con los brazos abiertos de par en par...

- ¡Oh, Wellington!- Corrió hacia él el estado dorado.- Finally we will be together, forever! ¡Wellington, te amo!-

Sólo podía oír las macabras risas de los demás, los pasos de Ritchie qué resonaban con mayor fuerza, y su respiración, la cuál se le dificultaba cada vez más. Intentó moverse, pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo se había paralizado por completo, y no encontró su voz en un intento de pedir ayuda...

- Wellington!-

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

- **_¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!_**-

Despertó cubierto de sudor, por alguna extraña razón, no se encontraba en la sala de reuniones de la Unión Americana, sino más bien, en la oficina de Alfred. Miró el reloj y tras ver la hora, volteó rumbo a la ventana, encontrándose de qué aún había luz de día...

- It was a dream.- Se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras se normalizaba su respiración.- ¿Me quedé dormido?-

- Oh, New York!- El aludido giró la cabeza, sólo para ver entrar a Estados Unidos.- You're finally awake!**_ AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**-

- Yes.- Y se sintió incómodo en ese momento.- No me di cuenta de en qué momento me quedé dormido. I'm sorry.-

- It's ok.- Le respondió el rubio de ojos azules.- You look very tired. Afortunadamente, California te mandó una cobija, dentro de una canasta californiana, y te cubrí con ella. I hope you don't mind, ya qué me comí algunas frutas, they were delicius.-

No le contestó. Se llevó una mano al hombro, hallando efectivamente la susodicha cobija. Se la quitó de encima, y la extendió para observarla. Tenía bordado _"I love NY"_, junto con centenares de corazones. Y fue entonces cuando apretó con fuerza la quijada...

**.~o0o~.**

Era de noche, y California no podía conciliar el sueño. Todo se debía a qué le habían dado el día libre, pero aún así pasó a revisar a cada de sus ciudades, patinó a lo largo de la costa, y le envió una canasta californiana a su amado Nueva York...

- Ah!- Suspiró.- Wellington.-

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez no pudo pasar a visitarlo. Se revolvió de nueva cuenta en la cama, pensando únicamente en el de ojos grises...

***PAS***

El ruido lo alertó, salió de la cama pensando que un ladrón se había metido a su casa. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, y encendió las luces de la sala para descubrir al intruso...

- Wellington?- Preguntó al ver al pelinegro sacudiéndose trozos de la puerta qué recién acababa de destrozar.- What are you doing here?-

- **_YOU STUPID MORON!_**- Lo sujetó de los cabellos, totalmente molesto, y empezó a estrellarlo contra una pared.

- **_AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAH!_**- Exclamó por cada golpe dado.

- **_¡NO VUELVAS A METERTE EN MIS SUEÑOS!_**- Lo soltó por última vez, tronó su cuello, y ajustó sus ropas.- **_YOU MORON!_**-

Una vez qué saliera el estado imperial, Ritchie se puso de pie, acomodó algo lo suficientemente pesado y grande para bloquear la entrada, y volvió a su habitación, metiéndose de nueva cuenta en la cama...

- ¡Wellington soñó conmigo!- Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- ¡Te amo!-

Y esa noche, durmió como un angelito.

**Fin.**

_Al día siguiente, antes de ponerse los patines para irse a trabajar como todos los días, había una puerta nueva en la entrada de la casa de California._

* * *

¡Ah, qué Wellington éste! :v Como no le gusta estar en deuda con nadie, mandó comprar una puerta para Ritchie.

¡Nos vemos! ;D


End file.
